


Meditate In My Direction

by CBlue



Category: We Are In Fics Universe (WAIFU)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Excerpt from a story that will never be, Im in a mood so I dont care what Im writing, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: Nick, the school's baddest boy and head of the greasers, decides if he really loves Pali that he just might need to make a change.





	Meditate In My Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts), [Barktooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barktooth/gifts), [Bonymaloney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/gifts), [Nick Too](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nick+Too).



> Yeah. This is the mood tonight. Self indulgent stupid thing. Whichever way the wind blows. Help me.

Nick brushed off his freshly printed jersey as he strolled through the Senior Celebration. He smiled, ducking his head as he admired the bright colors in place of his leather jacket. He jumped with a start when Valerie's large hand slapped his shoulder.

"What's with the asshole badge?" Valerie chuckled. "Did you yank it from some jock strap?"

Shaking his head, Nick rubbed at his neck nervously. "No, it's mine."

Valerie raised an eyebrow as he laughed louder. "You're kidding right?" Upon Nick's silence, Valerie gaped. "You're not kidding. What the hell?"

From behind them two figures walked up to join them. Tom and Coran sidled up to either side of Valerie. Tom and Coran's laughter died as their matching smiles dropped off their faces. "What's this about the colors?" Tom gestured to Nick's attire.

"I got a letter in archery." Nick smiled brightly. "See?" He grabbed the jacket and turned it to fully show the brilliant letter sewed to the front.

"Why?" Coran inquired. "I mean, I just never thought you would..." His brow furrowed as he tried to find his words.

Nick's grin turned gentle. He chuckled again. "I did it for Pali." He explained softly. "She deserves a guy who's gonna treat her right."

Tom's expression softened. "Nick, I think that-"

"Oh, _shit_." Valerie breathed.

Tom and Coran looked to Valerie before following her line of sight. Their jaws dropped as their eyes widened. Tom's arm flailed for a moment in some sort of wordless expression as Coran tried to pat his back to trigger some sort of verbal response. Nick frowned as he turned before his own expression mimicked his fellow greasers.

" _Pali_?" He whispered.

Before his very eyes, Pali, the once soft golden girl now stood head to toe in slim, black clothing that hugged her figure. Sharp makeup made her features even more strikingly beautiful. Her red painted lips quirked up into a smile. "Tell me about it, _stud_." She popped her lip in an exaggerated motion that did nothing short of drawing attention to her mouth.

As Nick's eyes trailed the movement of Pali's heeled foot, Pali turned to the posse of Pink Ladies behind her. Tyler and Cee moved their hands meaningfully to direct Pali into action. PJ rolled her eyes beside them but nodded encouragingly. Pali stepped forward, strutting her hip out and watching as Nick's eyes followed the motion.

"I-" Nick shook his head as he stuttered for a moment. "I've got chills." His hands shook as he fell to his knees in some sort of musical fashion. "It's electrifying."

From behind Pali, the Pink Ladies waved and winked at the respective Greasers, as if it were some sort of musical or romantic movie where every couple had a match. Or maybe even some sort of harlequin novel, or a story written by someone who was a fan of romance. The Greasers returned the flirtations in kind.

Pali smirked and quirked her eyebrow. "You'd better shape up." She turned sharply on her heel. "'Cause I need a man who can keep me satisfied." Pali ducked her head over her shoulder. "So you'd better shape up."


End file.
